scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-3312
Item #: SCP-3312 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: Foundation webcrawlers must monitor all forms of social media for any signs of SCP-3312, including video sharing platforms, cloud databases, and chat forums. Links, URLs, and advertisements relating to SCP-3312 are to be neutralized via RR-113 protocols. All leads to ATF are to be logged for future reference. Individuals affected by SCP-3312 are to be administered Class-B amnestics under the condition that they are Stage 3 or prior. Individuals in Stages 4 and 5 are to be administered Class-A amnestics. Predatory individuals in Stage 6 are to be contained at Site-990. Any individuals experiencing undiscovered stages following Stage 6 are to be apprehended and brought to Site-990 for testing. Description: SCP-3312 is a memetic agent that exists under the false identity of a fan website, and induces a compulsion in humans to consume products, media, and content relating to various fanbases (detailed below). SCP-3312 is known to have originated from the amateur entrepreneurial group "Accelerate The Future", henceforth referred to as "ATF". (See Record Log-08/16 and proceeding logs) ATF's current interests have become involved with the anthropomorphic animal enthusiast community, more commonly referred to as the "furry fandom". Previous interests affected by the memetic agent include ██████-brand comic books, animated shows produced by ██████ █████████, and REDACTED. As of 07/05/201█, SCP-3312 has adapted to become an infohazard styled as a furry community-centric website1. Content from the website has a memetic effect identical to the site itself. The current form of SCP-3312 affects an individual in six stages and may only affect individuals with no prior involvement in the furry community2. It should be noted that SCP-3312 evolves from a compulsive memetic to a mind-affecting agent past Stage 4. Stage 1: Upon being exposed to SCP-3312, affected individuals will display a piqued interest in anthropomorphic characters in mainstream media, including but not limited to brand mascots, animated cartoons and games, and cereal box art. Compulsive effects of SCP-3312 are relatively mild during this stage, and SCP-3312 has been reversed with no side effects in 82% of Stage 1 cases. The first individuals found to be affected by Stage 1 were discovered on 8/11/██. Shortly after, Foundation webcrawlers uncovered the recorded log history of a chatroom utilized by ATF. Stage 2: Affected individuals will initiate their participation in the furry community. Contributions to the community may be made, including the creation of a fictional anthropomorphic animal character designed to represent oneself (a "fursona"), digital and/or traditional art featuring anthropomorphic animals, and forum-based role-playing games involving the aforementioned character(s). Stage 2 individuals are indistinguishable from non-anomalous members of the furry fandom. It should be of note that characters created by Stage 2 individuals closely mirror that of ATF member "olliefox". Stage 3 individuals' involvement in the furry community will rapidly reach levels of obsession. Notable behaviors of certain Stage 3 individuals have been recorded as following: - Opening of several dedicated role-playing accounts across several social media platforms - Purchase of ███ animal costumes averaging at a cost of $██,███ - Introduction of ███ individuals to SCP-3312 via forum posts - Consistent attempts to contact ATF member "olliefox"3 - Attempted creation of a political party concerning the desires of members of the furry community, including the right to wear animal costumes in a formal work environment, the proposal of a national animal-themed holiday, and a continued debate between the legalization or banning of "awoo" - ██ recorded arrests following a raid on a known location for parties involving the furry community; charges made include disturbance of the peace, possession and trafficking of drugs, vandalism, and kidnapping - ██ instances of cult indoctrination at local enthusiast conventions and costume events; cult practices included sacrifice of REDACTED in order to "become closer with ██████"; 6 individuals are currently hospitalized for physical and psychological treatment not pertaining directly to SCP-3312 Stage 3: Affected individuals will actively seek out internet users who openly share negative views on the furry community and introduce them to SCP-3312. The spread of SCP-3312 will increase exponentially when shared by Stage 3 individuals. Stage 3 individuals will devote the majority of their time online to ATF's website. Stage 4: Behavioral development devolves in tandem with shifting verbal communication. All recorded instances have assumed the role of a prepubescent child for the duration of the stage. Stage 4 individuals will be unable to properly attend to their own needs and require outside assistance in order to maintain sustainable decision making. Stage 4 induces a complete devotion to the furry community and, in all cases, has negatively altered relationships between the affected individuals and their finances, social interactions, employment, familial relations, and living situation. Several interviews with families of affected individuals have revealed that communication between them will cease abruptly upon advancing to Stage 4; further interviews have revealed that individuals past Stage 4 consider the furry community to be their "true" family, and will only maintain communication with those who encourage their behaviors. Living conditions of Stage 4 individuals have been deemed unfit for any human. Residences undergo a rapid state of dilapidation due to the individual's own unwillingness to tend to anything outside of SCP-3312, including themselves. Induced behaviors have been noted to fall in line with those of victims of severe hoarding disorders. 55% of Stage 4 individuals have experienced eviction and/or homelessness due to their neglect of both themselves and their place of residency. Stage 5: Affected individuals will suffer the delusion that they themselves are an anthropomorphic character and will perpetuate this delusion by any means necessary. Rejection from the non-anomalous community initiates at this stage, and affected individuals will band together. Notable behaviors of certain Stage 5 individuals have been recorded. Stage 6: Affected individuals will undergo a total loss of higher cognitive functions and regress to instinctual behaviors displayed by the source animal of their personal character. All signs of prior personality will be destroyed by SCP-3312. However, affected individuals will continue to possess human speech, albeit characterized by childlike pronunciations and heightened pitch. All test results have yielded that the speech uttered by affected individuals can be likened to animal vocalizations, instead of processed human speech. Predatory Stage 6 individuals are highly aggressive towards both affected and unaffected individuals, and kill indiscriminately. To date, no Stage 6 individual has shown recognition of those whom they have shared relationships with. BEGIN LOG] November: Ready to sound off. November: This is November, reporting in to command on behalf of MTF-S-88. Bravo: Sierra-88-Bravo, checking in. Over. Charlie: Sierra-88-Charlie, checking in. Over. November: We're at the derelict house on the corner of Lakeview and Charlemagne. Time is 1900 hours. I can't see any movement from the windows. There's a couple of packages here, looks like they've gone untouched. All are addressed to Perry. kicks into the door. It gives way with ease. Gags are audible from Bravo as they enter the house. Grime cakes the walls and windows, dimming incoming light. Bravo and Charlie turn on their flashlights. Bravo: God, it reeks. I can smell the mold in the walls. Charlie: No signs of life in the living room. Proceeding into the kitchen. Charlie: Can you smell that? Bravo: What? enters the kitchen. The counters and table are littered with discarded food and prescription pill bottles. November nudges a puddle of crushed packets of cake mix and milk with the barrel of his gun. The puddle is lifted from the table, having solidified over time. Charlie motions to a window directly across from the overflowing table. It has been smeared with an unknown substance. Charlie: That's dog shit. It's been sitting here for a while. I can smell it past the rotting fridge. November: And they're saying someone lives in all this filth. Bravo: What was the stage designation of Perry, sir? November: They told me four. I'm beginning to think that was a lie. navigates into the hallway with caution. They are notably slowed by the piling debris as they approach what is assumed to be Perry's bedroom. November knocks heavily on the door. November: Hello, Mister Perry? Are you home? Perry: Heh… Hewwo? Bravo: S*it, he's in there. November: Mister Perry, we're going to ask you to lay on the ground with your hands up. Do not make any sudden movements. Failure to comply can and will get you shot. Perry: Hi! Fwiends, come pway wiff me! Charlie: Sir, I don't think he understands. November: Let's hope to God he does. breaks down the door and rushes into the room. The room is pitch black, and the majority of the surfaces are covered in bodily fluids and mold. The remnants of Perry's computer are dangling off of the desk, now encrusted with unidentifiable substances. The mattress from Perry's bed is shredded, and the bed frame splintered. Perry himself is barely visible behind piles of rotting food, soiled clothes, and destroyed furry paraphernalia. He is curled against the corner of the wall, wearing a grimy sweater and the torn threads of a costume tail. His hair is greasy and unkempt, and his eyes are bloodshot. Light from a flashlight shines onto him. He hisses and crawls to his hands and feet. MTF-S-88 train their guns onto him. Despite his circumstances, Perry wears a large grin and wide eyes. Perry: Hewwo! What awe you doing? November: Put your hands in the air where we can see them. crawls forward. He is now visibly shaking, but his expression has remained the same. November: Sir, comply or we will be forced to shoot you! Perry: Pwease hewp me, mistew powice man! Pwease hewp! Charlie: What the hell — Perry: Pwease, hewp me! abruptly lunges at November and clings onto him. Bravo and Charlie turn and immediately open fire with tranquilizer guns on Perry. The camera lens cracks, and the recording footage turns black. Perry's voice can be heard giggling distinctly among the shouting, as well as wet squelching noises. LOG Why did i put this SCP on the SCPRP website.... Original: scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-3312